Calvo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡Akane tu no entiendes!- se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas para al final quedar quieto mirando el cielo. - claro... porque nunca se han metido con mi pelo- dijo con sarcasmo casi en un susurro para si misma.


Hola a todos, hace mucho que no estaba por aquí, sin más por el momento los dejo con la historia.

*Los personajes no son míos, y solo son usados para fines lúdicos*

-CALVO-

Era un día común y corriente, Ranma se encontraba en el Dojo despidiendo a sus alumnos más avanzados, eran casi las ocho; luego de eso se dirigió a paso lento por el corredor hacía la casa, al llegar vio las caras preocupadas de Soun y Genma, se notaban nerviosos, cuando el joven inhaló el aire supo cual era la razón.

El aroma de algún tipo de carne inundaba la estancia, signo inequívoco de una pronta cena lista. El "problema" era que la autora de dicha comida era la menor de la familia Tendo.

Ranma como "hombre entre las hombres", detuvo sus pasos antes de que su instinto la hiciera huir y se sentó con aparente calma en la mesa, recordándose que su prometida (ahora si oficial) había mejorado innegablemente en este arte gracias a las maravillosas enseñanzas de la matriarca Saotome, solo bastaba con percibir el delicioso aroma que impregnaba el lugar, sin embargo, Akane aun a sus 25, seguía siendo aquella torpe chiquilla para algunas cosas (probablemente eso nunca cambiaría), lo que convertía su comida en una deliciosa arma letal de vez en vez.

Recordaba claramente aquel pastel de vainilla y fresas, Akane lo había hecho sola y sin supervisión de Nodoka, era grande y esponjoso a la vista, y al momento de comerlo, toda persona en el dojo había alagado el exquisito sabor... para horas más tarde todos caer victimas de una "soltura" de estomago infernal; como aquel postre otros ejemplos habían, y ese era el problema (afortunadamente cada vez menos común), que ahora todo rastro de letalidad en la comida de Akane estaba oculto bajo un sabor demasiado bueno.

El muchacho de trenza oyó como Akane lanzaba un gritillo de victoria, y vio entrar a su madre en la estancia y sentarse con los presentes.

\- ¿y... bien?- pregunto Soun con un gesto serio

\- bastante bien, ella no ha agregado ningún ingrediente no comestible- respondió Nodoka con una sonrisa, los tres hombres volvieron a respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿y que esta haciendo ahora?- de pronto soltó Ranma, en su voz se notaba la desconfianza

\- solo esta sirviendo, deja de preocuparte hijo- el chico solo asistió, justo en ese momento Akane entró empezando a llevar la comida.

.-.-.- .-.-.-

\- ¡hija estaba delicioso!- exclamó Soun habiendo terminado su último sorbo de sopa.

\- excelente todo Akane, no cave duda que harás muy feliz al glotón de mi hijo- dijo Genma inclinándose hacía atrás sobándose la panza, signo de estar repleto.

\- mira quien lo dice... el glotón serás tú- le contestó Ranma un poco molesto aun comiendo pescado y arroz.

\- gracias a todos- Akane agradeció viendo como Ranma no dejaba de comer, instintivamente colocó su mano en la nuca de su prometido, acariciando la zona, le daba demasiada ternura verlo comer, era como un niño muy grande y tragón.

\- creo que hay que empezar a recoger- al decir esto Nodoka se levantó de la mesa, llevándose con ella algunos utensilios que ya estaban vacíos, la muchacha la siguió no sin antes depositar un beso en la cabeza del chico.

.-.-.- .-.-.-

\- creo que cada día mejoras más linda- Nodoka lavaba trastes antes de pasarlos a la muchacha para que los secara.

\- ¡si!, a veces ni yo puedo creerlo, estos últimos meses me he esforzado mucho-

\- lo se, pronto no me necesitaras para nada aquí en la cocina-

\- eso espero tía... eso espero-

.-.-.- .-.-.-

\- cada vez me gusta más la comida de Akane-

\- tiene Razón Tendo, cada vez me es más difícil escoger quien cocina mejor de sus hijas, claro de las dos que cocinan, y para ser sincero, tengo ganas de ese pastel de doble chocolate que hace Akane-

\- la verdad sabía muy bien, pero solo de recordar ya sabe... la diarrea...-

\- ¡no!, Tendo ese fue el de vainilla... creo- dijo Genma dudoso

\- tiene razón entonces el de doble chocolate fue el que solo nos dio dolor de estomago... si creo que yo también quiero un poco, estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme-

\- mire eso amigo- dijo de la nada el de lentes con los ojos sobre Ranma, quien seguía engullendo- dicen que el amor entra por el estomago, imagine lo enamorado que tiene su hija a mi muchacho-

\- lo veo y me llena de felicidad que las escuelas estén más unidas que nunca-

\- cállense viejos...- sonaba molesto, sin embargo, no dejaba de comer

\- valla...si Nabiki no se apresura a llegar, Ranma la dejará sin cenar-

\- ¡quieren callarse!- volvió a repetir

\- si Ranma deja un poco para Nabiki, tú ya comiste suficiente- agregó su propio padre dándole un sape

\- ¡¿porque no me dejas en paz?!, ¡en realidad, los dos déjenme en paz!, ¡además que sepan que esa boba cocina para mi, es mi comida- Ambos patriarcas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la declaración, no por la afirmación en si, todos sabían que en parte era cierto, lo sorprendente era que Ranma lo declarara con tanto afán y pasión.

Ranma, quien se había levantado para gritarles, se volvió a sentar con la cara molesta, busco con los ojos, encontró el arroz (que era lo único que quedaba sobre la mesa) se sirvió lo que restaba y volvió a comer.

Soun y Genma después de la sorpresa se miraron entre si con ojos pícaros.

\- así que cocinó para ti, ¿no Ranma?- molestó

Genma

\- si... mi niña ha olvidado a su familia, e incluso a su pobre y viejo padre, todo para complacer a su futuro esposo- el otro también se unió a la burla

\- ¿quien lo diría?... Ranma tiene quien lo consienta-

\- así es Saotome, ¿qué importa que mi Nabiki se quede sin comer? la comida fue hecha especialmente para él- ambos aguantaban entre frase y frase la risa.

\- Recuerdo cuando eras pequeño Ranma, ni siquiera yo te mimaba de esta manera- después de ese comentario estallaron en risas.

Ranma esta muy rojo, a saber si era de la molestia o por estar avergonzado, porque en algún punto ellos tenían razón, no había nadie, ni siquiera su madre, que lo mimara tanto como Akane, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

\- ¡ya basta!- gritó Ranma por fin dejando de comer (porque ya no había nada)

\- ya Ranma, no te enojes, solo estamos poniendo "las cartas sobre la mesa"- agregó Genma y volvió a reír a carcajadas junto con su consuegro

\- si, si, si querido yerno, Na... Nabi... Nabiki entenderá- se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, de espaldas al suelo y al lado de Genma.

Ranma ya no sabía que decir, y tal vez Akane no era la única que tenía cosas que no cambiarían en ella a lo largo de los años, pues el muchacho acudió al único recurso que le vino a la mente... insultar a Akane

\- yo... yo... yo le estoy haciendo un favor a Nabiki, ¡por si no lo recuerdan la comida que hace esa niña es toxica aunque sepa bien!, y yo ¡soy el único que puede soportar tanto veneno!- se levantó y dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir del lugar, lo que no esperaba era que en el marco de las puertas corredizas estuvieran su madre y más importante aun, su prometida.

\- ¿así que eso es lo que piensas?- dijo Akane sin emoción, pero conociéndola eso era lo más malo que podía ocurrir, después de eso seguro vendría una guerra

\- A... Akane... yo... no es, es decir... vamos no puedes estar molesta, ¿verdad?-

\- Ranma mejor ca-lla-te-

\- Ay hijo... mejor discúlpate- intervino Nodoka, Ranma se sintió un poco traicionado

\- si Ranma, si no, ¿quien te va a consentir?- los hombres rieron de nuevo

\- ¡silencio los dos!- gritó la muchacha, ambos se callaron inmediatamente, el menor Saotome empezaba a sentirse humillado, respetaban más a Akane que a él.

\- ¡ay bueno ya!, tampoco es para tanto, no dije nada que no fuera cierto-

\- ¡¿qué dijiste?!- grito con fuerza la peli-azúl

\- Akane todos sabemos que tu comida es letal-

\- ¡pero si te acabaste todo!-

\- ¡ya lo dije antes!, ¡les estoy haciendo un favor! ¡no solo a Nabiki a todos!-

\- ¡idiota mal agradecido!-

\- ¡quieres calmarte!, por mucho que te enfurezcas eso nunca va a cambiar, es parte de ti-

\- ¡vuelve a decir algo así y te vas a arrepentir!-

\- ¡tienes que aceptarlo!, los dotes de la cocina los tiene Kasumi- dijo ya con fanfarronería por lo que no alcanzó a esquivar la patada de Akane que lo mando hasta traspasar las puestas que daban al jardín, todos se quitaron del camino de la muchacha, incluso Nabiki que había llegado a media discusión.

Ranma se levanto adolorido, al parecer la cocina no era lo único en lo que la joven había mejorado

\- ¡marimacho!, ¡esto solo me da la razón!, ¡ser una bruta es tu único talento!, ¡esta en tus venas! !en tooooodos tus genes!, ¡así será toooda tu vida!, ¡boba!-

Akane iba directo a golpearlo de nuevo pero paró en seco y entonces gritó

\- ¡pues si vamos a genes idiota tú al parecer solo heredaste los malos!, ¡eres un mal educado, un grosero sin consideración!, ¡un mal agradecido!, ¡no me extrañaría que de pronto salieras huyendo!-

\- ¡oigan no me metan en esto!- gritó Genma

\- no son los genes, es la educación que le diste Genma... hablaremos seriamente más tarde tú y yo- finalizó Nodoka junto a él en tono cansado

\- creo que hoy no podré querida, porque yo...-

\- ¡quieto ahí!- la señora lo detuvo antes de que saliera del comedor, el señor paró en seco ante el reflejo de la katana.

Regresando a los menores...

\- ¡yo no soy un cobarde!, además ¡¿qué quieres decir con malos genes?!, soy apuesto, soy fuerte y decidido, si algo tengo es solo lo bueno- dijo volviendo a presumir su auto-descripción

\- si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- eres muy apuesto, muy fuerte, y muy decidido, ¡tus genes son taaan buenooos!-

\- por supuesto- dijo orgulloso

\- ¡mismos genes que te dejaran calvo!- dicho esto se dio medio vuelta y se fue.

\- ¡que no me metan en sus problemas!- replicó de nuevo Genma pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

Ranma quedo completamente en shock, respecto a la familia... Soun sonrió y luego se retiró tal vez por un vaso de licor como venía haciendo de un tiempo para acá, regularmente Saotome lo acompañaba pero ahora esta tratando de evitar a su mujer y Nabiki se fue a buscar la cena que le guardaban en la cocina cada que llegaba tarde del trabajo. El heredero Saotome después de media hora regreso a la vida.

.-.-.- .-.-.-

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche , la casa Tendo estaba en completo silencio, Akane daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir.

Pensaba que tal vez, se había pasado con ese último comentario, al final de cuentas Ranma no le dijo nada que no le hubiese dicho antes, además ella podía demostrarle cualquier día de estos que estaba equivocado, es decir, Ranma cada que ella cocinaba se la pasaba comiendo (lo que alguna vez soñó), en cambio ella lo había agredido con algo que era el orgullo de su prometido, probablemente lo que más amaba de si mismo, y que al ver a su padre era una realidad que podía pasar... tal vez ella era la que debía disculparse; estaba con ese dilema mental, cuando oyó algo en el techo, bien, al parecer no era la única sin poder dormir.

.-.-.- .-.-.-

Ambos prometidos estaban sentados en el tejado a un metro de distancia uno del otro, ninguno sabía como empezar una conversación, Akane cansada de esto, solo se movió y se sentó entre las piernas de Ranma pegando su espalda al pecho del joven; Ranma dio un bufido pero no la apartó, tampoco se movió, en cambio y después de algunos momentos la abrazó contra él aun bufando, signo de que seguía enojado.

\- lo siento, estaba enfadada- dijo acurrucándose más - no quería herirte- no obtuvo respuesta y suspiró - Ranma... dime algo...- nada- bien... como quieras...- dicho esto intentó levantarse, pero el no la dejo, suspirando otra vez se volvió a acomodar dispuesta a esperar hasta que él quisiera hablar

\- lo siento también, sabes que soy el primero en probar tus toxicidades-

\- ¡óyeme!- dijo saltando de sus brazos dispuesta a golpearlo

\- lo siento, lo siento, también sabes que soy un bocazas- dijo atrapándola de nuevo contra él, ella se tranquilizó - en paga diré que me tienes pegado a la cocina últimamente-

\- si, lo se- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¿sigues molesto?-

\- no-

\- ¿dolido?-

-...-

-...-

-... no-

\- Ranma...-

\- bueno Akane que quieres que te diga, te metiste con lo único que no puedo controlar de mi vida, con algo que me molesta incluso más que mi maldición-

\- ya no tienes la maldición-

\- ¡exacto!, incluso de eso pude deshacerme, y mi cabello es algo que no se si sucederá, y sabes que es mi mayor orgullo, ni siquiera dejo que nadie se acerque a el-

\- pero si yo te lo lavo y trenzo una vez a la semana...-

\- Akane...- dijo en queja y cansino

\- bueno, bueno, ya deja de compadecerte- dijo dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente- no te vas a quedar-

\- ¡no lo digas!-

\- ¡calvo!, Ranma, por Dios no seas dramático-

\- ¡Akane tu no entiendes!- se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas para al final quedar quieto mirando el cielo

\- claro... porque nunca se han metido con mi pelo- dijo con sarcasmo casi en un susurro para si misma, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y apoyando su cabeza en la ancha espalda -no pasará nada, siempre serás apuesto- Ranma sonrió pero no se movió - vamos Ranma no puedes seguir enojado conmigo para siempre, menos a seis días de la boda- tampoco se movió - ¿o es que quieres mandar todo al carajo?- él por fin se dio la vuelta y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que ella lo soltara y pasara sus brazos por su cuello.

\- ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- dijo - ¿en verdad crees que seguiré siendo apuesto?-

\- si-

\- en verdad te traigo loca- fanfarroneo

\- claro incluso sin pelo-

\- ¡idiota!-

\- sabes que si, me traes loca...- le contesto contra su oído solo para él, lo cual hizo que el ego masculino subiera como espuma - oye vamos dentro- se separo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos coqueta- ya tengo frío-

\- claro... frío... tengo la solución perfecta para eso- pronunció cargándola para después saltar dentro por la ventana de la habitación amarilla.

-.-Fin-.-

ACLARACIONES*

1) Sobre el sueño de Akane, como recordaran esto aparece varías veces en la serie, incluso en una ova.

2) La idea de que Akane le lave y trenze el cabello, salió del capítulo de los bigotes del dragón.

3) Cuando Akane dice "claro... porque nunca se han metido con mi pelo", hace referencia a cuando ella tenía el cabello largo y gracias a Ranma y Ryoga lo perdió.

4) Bueno por si nunca lo han notado la habitación de Akane es de color amarilla.

5) Por cierto el que Kasumi no este pude interpretarse como que ya no vive con los Tendo, probablemente sea algo como que ahora este casada y viva en otro lugar, pero igual pueden imaginar lo que mejor les apetezca xD.

.-.-.-

Y bueno, ya esta, si por ahí hay alguno que haya leído mis otras historias, sabe que casi siempre escribo cosas no muy dramáticas, así que es que espero le haya gustado, y si, lo se tengo todavía un "asunto pendiente".

Bueno, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, saludos a todos.

de este lado del ciber mundo.

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
